Just One Dude
'Assassin J' "Some people are happy to survive the grim reaper's visit. I welcome it." - J 'Early Life' As a baby, J was dropped off at the house of an old Shaolin master. His heratige and family descent remains a mystery. He grew up in the swamps of Louisiana. Occasionally, he would take trips with his master around the world. His parents left him with a towel that bore the symbol of the Templar Order. His guardian taught him all the lessons of Shaolin Kung-Fu. At the age of 12 he had developed a natural ability to commune with nature. Survival, Hunting and tracking were a daily task and challenge for him. At the age of 15 his shack was broken into by a band of local thugs known as the Gator Crew. They took everything and burned the shack to the ground. J managed to escape, but his mentor was burned alive. This left J with a state of mind to always seek revenge. It was within the next three years that J would eventually hunt and kill all of the members of the Gator Crew. Left without a home, without a family, without any source of income, and without any papers or documentation claiming J was even registered as a citizen of anywhere, he joined the Assassin Order with the hopes of searching for his parents. 'Cyborg' It wasn't long after joining the order did J have to have replacement body parts. Half of his head, torso, arm, and leg would all have to be replaced. 'Arm' It was during a mission with Joker did J first have to have his arm replacement. He was hit in the back by a stray bullet. The bullet shattered his shoulder bone beyond recovery. With damaged nerve and tissues, Kendra was able to create an entirely new robotic arm. The arm would have improvements later by an unknown russian scientist. 'Torso and Leg' In a trip to russia with Creepz, Extrarium, and Gyabo, J recieved his second pair of injuries. While escaping out of an underground lair of the Followers of Rasputin, lava and hot molten rock were escaping throughout the roof and the sides. A piece of magma rock fell ontop of J. After the rock knocked him unconsious, the other members of the crew picked him up and dragged him out. Creepz performed imediate surgery on the way to an unnamed russian scientist. There, J recieved his attachments of his torso and his leg. 'Head' On a trip to visit the peak of Mount Everest did J recieve his most recent injury. While traveling in the Ice Tank, J's vehicle of choice, there was a giant snow storm. Upon escaping, J took a sever cut down the side of his head through his eye. He was brought to a local village where they performed an operation. J then went to his friend, the unnamed russian scientist, and got his head fixed. Missions In his time, J went on three missions before the collapse. That mission with joker, the trip to Russia in search for the tomb of Rasputin, and to Everest. The mind of a Mad Man "Death may come slowly, but the pain lets you know you are still alive." - J Due to the out come of the Everest mission, J went into extreme hiding. He questioned life itself. It was at this time sucicide was pondered and attempted, but, due to the technology controling his brain, J seemed immortal to any humane death. The only way to kill him completely was through powering him down. future story plot Category:Assassin Order Category:Assassin Members Category:Assassins